Go Slow Girl
by eatsyourface
Summary: Each Starlight went through the same thing. And each had to deal with her own thoughts, problems, heartaches...


**Authors Note:** Think of this as the sequel to 'Drive.'  
And, try downloading this song. It's beautiful, it really is. The acoustic version is just as good- if not, more better, because it sounds even more heartfelt and 'natural' then the 'edit.'  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Go Slow Girl.' It's Copyright Stella-One-Eleven. I also do not own the characters of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon OR BSSM itself. Takeuchi Naoko-sama does. The only thing I own here is the actual plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The year is 1996. Galaxia has extended her empire to more then 80% of the galaxy. All that stands between her, and the control of the galaxy, is a star system. Nine planets revolving around a sun. They are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Their namesakes, the respective guardians. They protect the Moon Queen, holder of the most powerful Sailor Crystal in the galaxy, Tsukino Usagi, or, as she will soon be known, Neo-Queen Serenity and her love, King Endymion of the Earth. They and four more soldiers are the only surviving Sailor Senshi left.  
The Kinmokusei Senshi have arrived on earth searching for their Princess. They know that this planet is their last hope, and that if Kakyuu is not there, the chances of her being alive will be nil.  
To defeat their greatest foe ever; the greatest Senshi of the galaxy must work together. They must trust in Sailor Moon's heart, hope and brilliance. They must not give up.  
But how can they, when the Starlights do not trust this planet and its members?  
When the Soldiers of the Outer planets stand between them, and their last hope?  
How can they, when all they have does not appear to them?  
  
**Go Slow Girl**_  
  
So this is it- Earth. The last possible place in this Galaxy, where Kakyuu Princess could be. It's loud here, loud, noisy, everything that Kinmokusei isn't. I can hear everybody's thoughts, what they feel. I can feel anger, happiness, love, sadness… Pain. These people are foolish. They don't know true pain, no, they don't. Not until their planet has been destroyed, family killed, loved one murdered in front of their sight, their only hope gone…  
Not till then will they know the true meaning of pain. And even then-  
It still won't compare to what we feel. What our Princess feels.  
  
_I can't stand them! Block them away!_  
  
**Go slow girl in a cool cool world  
let your hair hang down,  
take it nice and slow try to let it go  
that's what it's all about…**  
  
A tear travelled down her face, as she was forced to give up her true form for that of males. She would do anything for her Princess, she would, but still. She was throwing everything away, taking on a new identity, a new form, and throwing her old life away. Because only then would their Princess would be safe. They couldn't afford to be seen as women- that would be too risky. The whole thing rested on the shoulders of their Princess, who had disappeared. And now, their last hope was this small, worthless planet. Not worthless, perhaps, to its inhabitants, but meaningless to its arrivals. The young girl quickly changed into a larger set of clothes. Slowly, she closed her eyes and summoned the magic required for this delicate procedure.  
"For Kakyuu," she whispered. The power surrounded her form, closing in on her. "I do this for Kakyuu Princess." Slowly, she felt her breasts disappear, replaced by a slightly muscular chest. Her face changed every so slightly, small changes happening every, and a large one occurring down There.  
And when he opened his mouth to speak, a slightly deeper voice sounded.  
"I have to forget about Kinmokusei." One last tear ran down his face. "Only when necessary do I remember Sailor Starhealer."  
  
**You know it could be a good day, it could all go away,  
just remember moments make up, a day,  
and sometimes, in a moment, it could just be fine**  
  
Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke.  
One after the other. A coat of paint was applied, then another, and another again.  
"Are you sure that that's enough paint?" they peered over his shoulder.  
"Hai." His hand didn't stop though, just continued to apply the paint.  
"… What do you think of this then?"  
"Of what?"  
"Nagareboshi He."  
"Go on."  
  
_Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta, You are always shining,  
Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi. Your smile is just like a tiny star.  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight) I cherish it very much (everlasting starlight)  
  
Hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa… I love to hold you tightly  
  
Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru) I've always been looking for your sweet smell,  
Boku no koe yo todoke to convey my voice.  
  
Aishiteru…  
I love you…_  
  
"It's good."  
"It's perfect."  
  
**You know tomorrow is a new day,  
you know it's gonna be fine…  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine**  
  
"And again," commanded the voice. The three shounen winced, and returned to their positions. "Drop- fist- twist- clap! Turn- turn-" their dance instructor did not stop his commands until he was sure that every single step was perfect.  
"Are we done yet," croaked the boy with the black hair. With out waiting for an answer, the three walked off to get a drink.  
"Seiya. Are you sure that- that singing will do this?!" demanded the shortest of them.  
"Yes, Yaten." Seiya wiped his forehead with his towel, breathing heavily. "She'll hear our voices- and she'll know it's us."  
"Surely we can do it as ourselves though," protested Yaten. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He just needed to vent.  
"You know as well as I do that a group of females singing for the attention OF a female will look strange," snapped Seiya. Yaten did not answer, and their third, silent companion Taiki sat down.  
"We've been here a while now. Several months. And still we haven't been discovered." Yaten's voice was subdued.  
"It'll take more then just a week to be seen. We have to work hard." Seiya frowned and continued. "For all we know, we could be discovered tomorrow!" he brightened slightly at that. "Or, one of us could be discovered as a- what do they call those people that pose?" Seiya leaned against a counter. "Oh yes. A model." Yaten snorted.  
"Don't get your hopes up." Taiki sighed.  
"You should have more faith, Yaten," he murmured in his rich baritone.  
"Yes, you should." Seiya opened the fridge, and took out a can. "Have you forgotten already our promise to the Ouji-sama?" The silver-haired shounen remained silent.  
  
**Don't you worry now, you'll get through somehow,  
not gonna let you go  
don't you take it on, no one can be that strong…  
We're gonna let you know**  
  
_I can sense them. I can feel their presence, and it makes me so happy. But I can't contact them just yet- it's still not safe. I know that Fighter will lead them. She will make sure that they do not lost hope._  
  
With cold anger the three glorious Senshi of Kinmokusei stared at the Soldiers of the Solar System.  
"Who the hell are you?! Get out of the way!" Sailor Starfighter crossed her arms. "That phage has to be destroyed. There is no hope! It will wreak havoc!" her fellow soldiers nodded, and they raised their hands.  
"Star Serious-" the stared in astonishment as Eternal Sailor Moon jumped in front of the phage.  
"I can save that human being," she said firmly. "Believe in me."  
"Yes. Believe in Eternal Sailor Moon," nodded her fellow soldiers and friends.  
"There is no hope," repeated Sailor Starhealer.  
"Only That Person can though…" whispered Fighter hopelessly. "Forgive me Princess!" and she attacked, injuring the phage. Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon interfered.  
And they watched with growing bewilderment as the phage was reverted back to its true form.  
"Who are you? Why are you so angry, so sad?" Sailor Moon looked at them, her eyes full of compassion. "We can help you. We have a common enemy."  
"Don't fight this battle by yourselves!" Sailor Mars stared them in the eye.  
"We protect this solar system! You must tell us what new enemy is about! Together, we can defeat them!" Sailor Mercury's quiet voice pleaded with them to accept their help.  
"Believe in Sailor Moon's power," smiled Sailor Jupiter.  
"Yes. Believe in our future Queen." Healer stared at Sailor Venus through narrowed eyes.  
  
**Stand still boy, sad as a fallen joy,  
let it pass you by  
take it easy too, cause when it gets to you,  
it'll make you cry,**  
  
His fingers danced lightly across the keys, his eyes betraying the sadness he felt.  
"Your strong scent…" he quietly sang, the empty room echoing about him. He stopped playing as he heard the front door opening, followed by it shutting then the sound of foot steps.  
"Hi." Yaten sat down on the couch, and stared at the wall silently. Seiya grinned.  
"Yo." And he determined to hold up, his strength returning.  
It was enough, the sleepless nights, the tossing and turning, dreams that Kakyuu was not on this planet as they hoped, but dead.  
And he found some comfort in one Tsukino Usagi.  
She reminds me so much of Kakyuu-sama, thought Seiya wistfully. She shines just as brightly- it flares out. All other light here is dim compared to hers.  
Her smile, though it isn't the same, is so like Kakyuu-sama's.  
Kami! Where could she be?! Why does she not show herself?!  
Seiya moved next to Yaten on the couch and picked up the guitar strumming with his finger tips.  
Just relax, men- women- whatever. Don't rush everything- or we'll miss something.  
  
**You know it could be a good day, it could all go away,  
just remember moments make up, a DAY,  
and sometimes, in a moment, it could just be fine  
  
You know tomorrow is a new day,  
you know it's gonna be fine…  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine**  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one." Putting on smiles, all three walked out onto the stage and bowed.  
"Welcome!" With a twist of his lips that someone could call a 'grin,' he lifted up a red rose and threw it up into the air.  
  
'We are always searching for you, you know that right? I could've sworn I felt your power, yesterday, but when I looked, I couldn't find it.  
I was so sure that it was you, but it was a mistake because when I checked again, you weren't there.  
I'm begging you. Please appear to us. Then we can return to our planet and rebuild it. And everything will be okay- you'll be safe, and we'll be with you.'  
  
'Hime-sama. Why are you hiding from us like this? We could easily assist you in the search for the 'Light of Hope.'  
Galaxia and her minions are out there, and we are so worried for you. Perhaps you can defend yourself, but, all the same. We want to be with you.'  
  
'Princess, Can't you hear me? Can't you hear us? Why won't you appear? You're making us worried. You wouldn't believe how much Taiki and Yaten have changed.  
Please, come out. We know you are here, but you always somehow evade us.  
Why?'  
  
**Don't you worry now, you'll get through somehow,  
not gonna let you go  
don't you take it on, no one can be that strong…  
Don't you worry now, you'll get through somehow,  
we're gonna let you know**  
  
She watched the going ons of the world through that little window in her refuge. How her heart ached to be close to her loved ones, but she knew that she couldn't show herself; for the safety of herself, and for her Starlights. She had to survive to find the Light of Hope, to warn the Earthian soldiers of the great threat that they faced. Sadly, she held on to the hope that things would be alright.  
A few faint notes sounded.  
A smile lighting up her pale face, she struggled to hear the music. It was just barely there, she could just barely catch the strains of music and words. She could just barely hear Their voices. Straining, she opened herself up more, and gradually, the music grew louder until it was all that she heard, all that she felt.  
"Thank you, oh thank you."  
  
_Don't stop singing._  
  
**We'll take care of you -it's so easy to –come round  
We'll stay up all night just to get it right  
Somehow -go slow girl in a cool cool world…**  
  
Taiki thought irritably at Mizuno Ami. What gave her this right to dream those foolish dreams?! She was basically the patron Soldier of Knowledge; she of all people should know that romance and dreams did not belong with academics! He opened the door, and walked inside. Once again, the room was dark. To others, the apartment would've seemed empty, but he knew better.  
"Hey." All thoughts of Ami vanished from his thoughts. He moved down next to Yaten.  
"I want to change back. Is that wrong?" there was a hopeless quality to his voice.  
"Iie." Taiki shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with that."  
"I don't want to have to lie to myself."  
"Neither do I."  
"But we're doing this for the Princess."  
"Yes."  
"Are we denying our true selves by doing this?" Yaten's voice was small, like a child's.  
"Iie! We are doing this for Kakyuu-sama! Don't think this way! We aren't lying to ourselves." He looked at Yaten reassuringly. "Don't lose help- would Kakyuu-sama like that?" The silver haired boy smiled faintly.  
"Thank you for reminding me, Taiki."  
  
**Stand still GIRL- go slow girl, go slow girl, go slow girl  
  
Don't you worry now, you'll get through somehow,  
not gonna let you go,  
don't you take it on, no one can be that strong…**  
  
Taiki and Yaten stared at the small girl- or, the incense burner she held in her hands. "Give that to us!" Yaten stepped forward, eyes cold as he held out his hand. Chibi Chibi backed away. "No! No!" quickly, the girl turned around and began to run. Snarling with anger, the two boys chased after her.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the two boys stopped at the sound of Makoto's voice.  
"How dare you attack that innocent little girl?!" she immediately dove forward, fist bunched up. Yaten however easily dodged her attack, and continued to do so.  
"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" It was Seiya and Usagi, this time. They immediately stopped moving.  
"Those two were chasing after Chibi Chibi-chan!" Seiya frowned at his two friends.  
"What were you doing?" Taiki and Yaten both scowled, and walked off.  
"Nothing that concerns them."  
  
**Don't you worry now,  
You'll get through somehow,  
Don't you take it on…  
No one can be that strong…**  
  
Screams of pain filled the sky. To find their princess, only to lose her again so soon. "Kakyuu-sama!"  
"NO!"  
Their eyes showed their shock and pain. As if in slow motion, the energy ball had hit Kakyuu, taking away her starseed.  
"Starlights… You must work together…"  
Oh Kami…  
"Come together again…" each word was a struggle for her, but still she said them.  
Please, don't let this be happening…  
"I hope, that we will all be reborn together…" and then she was gone. It was only when she had gone, her body nothing but tiny balls of light in the night sky, did Fighter show her grief.  
"No! NO!"  
  
**Courage- this is your stand.  
Strength keeps you going but courage lets your guard down  
Strength keeps you going but courage lets your guard down**  
  
"Sailormoon. Do you know why Uranus-tachi did that?" Moon lifted her tear-stained face.  
"They did it, because it was their way of protecting you. Are you going to waste that gift? Are you going to throw away the precious few minutes they bought for you?"  
"Sailormoon. They did this because they believe in you. Just like we do."  
"You believe in me?"  
"Yes, we do."  
"Are we friends?"  
"Of course."  
"We are friends."  
"Definitely." The four girls stood up, revealing themselves. They were in plain site, their faces showing their control, their bravery.  
  
_Courage- this is your stand.  
Strength keeps you going but courage lets your guard down  
Strength keeps you going but courage lets your guard down…_  



End file.
